Shin
by Miku Kojima
Summary: AHAHAHAH my first Fushigi Yugi FF!!!!!!!! This story is about Tomo and a past love he had that explains a lot abut the personality that he has in the second boxed set.
1. Prologue

Shin-by obsessivetachigirls  
  
(well this story is pretty much only by the TA in TACHI because the Chi has a hate for the main character that too strong to deal with this story. This hate has caused her to lose all remaining sanity and begin to shout cackle CaCkLe CACKLE CCCCCCAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKLEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Increasing in volume in to the phone until I just had to hang up on her.   
  
Anyway...  
  
This story came to me the other night, in the shower (don't ask-that's where I get all of my ideas.) Okay well I know that all of you Seiryuu haters are going to have a rampage against me, but this story is about Tomo. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely HATE him as much as the next girl, but I wanted to write something that wasn't a cliché and this is the result of my Tomo-Shower thoughts. This story is going to be a brief fic about why Tomo named his shell Shin, why he is a homo, what's with the face paint, etc. don't think that there will be any OVA spoilers in this fic. Okay well now I will SHUT UP and let you all read. And one more thing, PPLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE RRRRREEEVVVVVIEEEEEEEEWWW!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chuin stepped out of the shower, wrapping a terrycloth towel around his waist. He ran a comb through the damp strands of his long silver hair. He paused for a minute to look in the mirror. He was pleased with his appearance. The recovery he had made from the battle with depression after his parents' death in a battle towards the beginning of the Konan/Kutou war.   
  
Dealing with their deaths, Chuin had began to subconsciously kill himself, by starving himself until he was so thin that his bones were visible through his skin.  
  
One day he woke up and he decided that his parents would not want him to have an early death like him. They died to save Kutou and Chuin, their only son.   
  
From then on he began to rebuild his body, gaining muscles and becoming abnormally healthy.  
  
Something was missing, though. He still had an emotional bruise in his heart.  
  
Chuin was quickly jerked from his thoughts as he remembered that he was supposed to go to the market today.  
  
He quickly dressed into some blue robes and stepped out of his hut into the bright sunlight.  
  
As he walked into the market, he looked around for something new to buy.   
  
He had a collection of interesting little trinkets that he picked up here and there and whenever he shopped, he looked for additions to that collection.  
  
He finally found something that caught his eye. A tiny shell that laid on a table to his right.   
  
Chuin trotted toward the table, pulling out his moneybag. He was about to throw some money down when omething else caught his eye. It was the seller.  
  
Looking right back at him was a girl of about 17. She had light pink hair that cascaded down to her ankles in waves and ringlets. She was slightly pale and she had small bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the sun and there was a twinkle in her soft blue eyes. She wore peasent clothes, making her look poor, but nevertheless, she was beautiful.  
  
And to Chuin, in that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 


	2. A New Friend

Shinn  
  
A New Friend   
  
By GiNgErSnAp  
  
Hello my faithful readers! I'm back (I know, the next day I have waaaay too much free  
time but not for long, soon I have to take all of those annoying tests.) I'd like to thank  
Shinn for my first (and only) review. Okay sooo ummmm just one thing, I really get my  
enthusiasm from my reviews so if you'll just give me a helpful little push! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly all of Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase. I do own Shin (the  
character) and the plot but I don't know what kind of consellation that is. :*(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chuin shook his head quickly and kept walking, avoiding the odd looks he was  
getting from people for just stopping in the middle of the road.  
  
He approached the stand and fingered a few items, trying to not make it obvious  
what he was really looking at.  
  
His hand paused right over the shell when he remembered that he noticed the  
shell before the girl.  
  
Chuin ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the shell. It was as white as  
snow and light as a feather.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said the girl, giving him a soft smile.  
  
Chuin looked into he eyes, trying not to stutter. He let out a urghfurgh that  
sounded enough like agreement to satisfy her.   
  
She looked at the sky, her eyes shining. "It is said that it has mystical powers  
that can only be brought out when the owner has a special bond with it. I owned it for  
many years without being able to get any magic from it, but I just love to look at it. Just  
the way the sunlight hits it..." She out her chin in her hands and stared at it, losing  
herself in her own thoughts.  
  
"Why are you selling it?" asked Chuin, regaining his voice.  
  
She seemed to suddenly become very uncomfortable, "um I kind of needed the  
money." She looked at the floor.  
  
Chuin cursed himself. He had seen her clothes which clearly proved her poverty  
yet he still caused her pain by making her admit out loud that her life wasn't going very  
well.  
  
He picked it up, "here, I'll buy it for you, how much"  
  
She looked at him, astonished for a minute at his immediate kindness, then  
smiled shakily and said, "Thanks anyway, but I can't accept charity." But you can have  
it, on me."  
  
"I thought you needed the money." said Chuin.  
  
The girl frowned, "I know, but I can see that you have a good heart and that you  
can really see the beauty of it."  
  
Chuin stared at her in awe. He finally broke the silence, "I have an idea, why  
don't we share it?"  
  
The girl grinned, "It's a deal."  
  
Chuin nervously twisted his money bag, "Erm, can I ask for one more thing?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"My name? My name is Shin"  
  
Chuin smiled gratefully, "Shin, I like it."  
  
"And what about your name?"  
  
"My name is Chuin" he said as he shook his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your forehead?" asked Shin.  
  
"Oh, theat's my seishi symbol. I am also known as Tomo, of the Seiryuu seven,  
but as the prisetess hasn't appeared yet, I am free to do as I please-which is good,  
considering the fact that I think war is vile."  
  
"I agree completely!" exclaimed Shin."But what should I call you?"  
  
"What ever you see fit, I'll answer to either. Hey, would you like to have a picnic  
with me?"  
  
Shin looked at the hopeful look on his face. She smiled. "Okay, let me just close  
up."   
  
An hour later they walked through the fields outside the village. During the walk,  
their hands had naturally found each other. The happy grin on their faces showed the  
common thought that they shared- 'I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well that's all for now! I'll try too post another chapter soon. But remember- the  
more you review, the faster I post! Ja NO DAAAA!!!! 


	3. Wo Ai Ni

Shin  
  
"Wo Ai Ni"  
  
a/n: Hey everyone! I'm back and yes, I do have a cumpulsive fanfiction problem.  
Thanks for my reviews, they really help. I'm still deciding where to go with this story. I  
mean how long it is going to be. From the beginning, I've known how it is going to end. I  
probably shouldn't be posting every day, but I just can't seem to stop. Hehehe would  
you believe that this story made me cry? Right in the middle of class, too. I think I'm just  
way too emotional.   
  
Disclaimer: I own Tasuki. I do. I DO! He's mine ALL MINE!!!   
  
Music choice: This isn't a feature that I usually include, but I heard the song in my head  
as I wrote the story. "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeks later, Chuin laid in bed (alone ^_^!!!) Trying to sleep, but not being able  
to)  
  
The last few weeks played across his mind like a move. They had been a  
complete and utter paradise for him. Every time he was with Shin, he felt a happiness  
that he had not possesed since before the death of his parents.   
  
The one flaw was that Chuin and Shin still remained just friends. Chuin was  
satisfied with that, but every night, thoughts raced across his mind about how she  
would react if he told her...  
  
'But that won't happen,' thought Chuin every night. He couldn't take the chance  
of losing her as a friend. 'I won't let it happen.'   
  
Every night he was a little more reluctant when he thought this.  
  
'I won't...I won't...I won't...' he repeated to himself over and over every night into  
an uneasy sleep.  
  
~The Next Night~  
  
Chuin and Shin sat on the beach, talking and laughing together. Chuin had a  
burden on his mind that was not letting him let go and enjoy himself fully, like he usually  
could.  
  
That afternoon, as he was preparing the meal for the picnic at the beach, a   
messenger had appeared at his doorway.   
  
The messenger said that the Seiryuu seishi known as Nakago had sent for him  
to come to the palace in the capital of Kutou to discuss arrangements for when the  
Priestess of Seiryuu came from her world.  
  
They had to be ready for her because it was common knowledge that the  
Priestess of Suzaku had appeared from her world and some of the warriors had been  
gathered.   
  
The rules were strict, Chuin would have to leave tomorrow, and he was NOT to  
be accompanied.   
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Chuin looked into her eyes, so bright with happiness. 'Now,' he thought, 'I have  
to tell her now.'  
  
"Ummm, Shin? I have something to tell you"  
  
"What is it?" She gave him her full attention. Shin put her hand on his.   
  
Chuin drew strength from her touch. "I have to leave tomorrow. I have to got to  
Kutou. I wish you could come with me but I'm not allowed to have anyone with me. I  
don't know how long I'm going to be gone. So I'll say this now, before someone else  
does. I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. Even If you have no  
feelings for me, I'm just happy to have let it out." He let out a relieved sigh.   
  
Shin stared at him silently. Then she grinned and began to laugh uncontrollably..  
  
She jumped into his lap and threw her arms around his neck. "I feel the same  
way, too! I'm so happy!"  
  
Chuin was filled with such joy. He lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. He  
began to walk towards the water.  
  
"Wo ai ni." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"Wo Ai Ni." He said louder.  
  
He threw her into the waves, jumped in, and splashed water in her face as she  
laughed uncontrollably.   
  
He threw his hands in the air. "WO AI NIIIIII!!!!!!" he shouted to the heavens.  
  
"WO AI NIIIHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!" they laughed together and had their first kiss  
in the water, Both of their hearts filled with complete and utter bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: Wow, what a fun chapter to write. Sadly that was probably the last REAL happy  
part of the story. :*( Okay well that's all for now! JA-NO DAAAAA!!!!!! 


End file.
